Felinica
=History= The History of Felinica is broken up into seven distinct ages – each characterized by a separate governing body which governed the nation during that period. These bodies are: 1. The First Felinican Union (0-1500) 2. The Second Felinican Union (1500-2000) 3. The Third Felinican Union (2000-2450; 2480-2700) 4. The Fourth Felinican Union (2700-3630) 5. The Fifth Felinican Union (3670-4100) 6. The First Felinican Planetary Republic (4101-4920) 7. The Second Felinican Planetary Republic (4930- ) Each of these Ages are distinct, and have distinct reasons why they begun, and why they ended. All Ages have complex and detailed histories, which will be outlined as detailed as is possible below. A very brief summary of each age could be put: =1. The First Felinican Union (0-1500)= Felinica in the 1FU began shakily but developed rapidly. The 1FU is often seen as one of the most prosperous ages. Technology was not near modern levels, but settlement, colonization and peace were thriving, as was advancement in all fields. The First Age begins with the Transportation to Felinica, and ends with the Dark Reign of Shvink, and the Second Union War. =2. The Second Felinican Union (1500-2000)= During the 2FU (the second shortest Age), science was the most important thing. Many of the most important modern scientific discoveries were made during the 2FU. The 2FU is also characterized by its people’s happiness and prosperity, as well as the breakdown of many racial barriers. The Second Age begins with the end of the Second Union War and the Treaty of Belden, and ends with the Bio/Imo Conflict, and the Third Union War. =3. The Third Felinican Union (2000-2450; 2480-2700)= The 3FU, in contrast to the 2FU, is characterized by nations and peoples of Felinica returning to their culture and heritage, and is the least cohesive Age of all. In the middle of the 3FU, there were 30-50 years in which states became Independent. Several states remained so until the end of this Age. A huge 150 year depression also made the 3FU one of the most difficult ages of Felinican History. The Third Age begins with the end of the Third Union War and the Rise of Soveriegnty, and ends with the Great Depression, and the Fourth Union War. =4. The Fourth Felinican Union (2700-3630)= The 4FU, the Age from which the Motley Crew originally sprung, and in which the War for Control took place, is often seen as the desirable years past for modern Felinicans. There was little warfare (although the Fifth Union War did take place within the Age, this is often seen as the least impactful Union War), science and technology advanced greatly, and Felinica was a peaceful and prosperous place to live, for the mostpart. 3050-3600 are known as the Great Years, and are the longest period in Felinican history in which no war took place. The Fourth Age begins with the end of the Fourth Union War and the rise of Miow-Oo, and ends with the sudden upheaval and end of the Great Years, and the devastating Sixth Union War. =5. The Fifth Felinican Union (3670-4100)= The 5FU is often compared to the 3FU in that it is very disjointed. Felinica was nearly destroyed with the nuclear and hyperdraic fallout from the Sixth Union War, and the almost Post-Apocalyptic World that emerged (a mere 23% of the original population survived the war) was fragmented and difficult. Felinica took hundreds of years to regain population and technology, but the 5FU eventually pieced together the world and from 3980 began to thrive. The first interplanetary travel was made, and contact with other races. The Fifth Age begins with the end of the Sixth Union War and the Rebuilding of Felinica, and ends with the entry into the Federation of Planetary Republics and the End of the Union. =6. The First Felinican Planetary Republic (4101-4920)= Felinica under the Planetary Republic Regimes (known as Republican Felinica as opposed to United Felinica) was very different to United Felinica. Large military factions emerged, and Felinica, which still retained much of its original culture but also adapted new cultures, became a very dominant power within the FPR. The Sixth Age is characterized by Felinica’s assertion and rise to power in the Galaxy, as well as its struggle to keep its culture. The Sixth Age begins with the induction of Felinica into the FPR and ends with the Awakening of the Khretts. =7. The Second Felinican Planetary Republic (4930- )= The 2FPR was the time of the second coming of the Motley Crew, and its beginning was tumultuous, but it ended in what is the current period of Felinican history. Historical purists often say that the Seventh Age is the time from 4930 – 5120, a large period of colonization, War, the Second Galactic Darkness and the re-emergence of the Khretts. These 190 years are seen as some of the difficult in Felinica’s history and much of Felinica’s rich culture was lost to the Galactic Culture in this time. The period from 5120 onwards (to the current year 5397 and beyond) is a long period of Galactic peacetime, often referred to as the Last Age, or even the Eighth Age. Category:First Contact